


Don't mess with crime lords.

by sexyfantasy



Category: Casino Lily, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel to"Pleasant Surprise", Torture Devices, Torture Scene, Violence, Vulgar Language, multiple kidnapings, offensive matter, very angry crime lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the delightful cocktail he saw that night in the Monte Carlo casino will bring such fame and fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I brew this one for a long time and I decide to give a try. 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart StarXNite for your offer to beta for me. You are an angel.

Don't mess with crime lords.

sexyfantasy   
Chapter 1

Asami Akihito (24)  
-Born Takaba Akihito   
\- Ex-criminal photojournalist investigator.   
\- Renowned photographer known for Sion photo art exhibition and charity work.  
\- Married to Asami Ryuichi.

Asami Ryuichi (37)  
\- Multi billionaire   
\- President of Sion industry  
\- Currently controls half of Japan and the underworld known as “King of the underworld”   
\- He’s a very dangerous man.

Yuri Magira (24)  
-Known as Casino Lily engaged to Anthony Monte Carlo.

Lord Anthony Monte Carlo (34)  
\- He’s a multi billionaire. He is the President of Monte Carlo Casino in Las Vegas.  
\- Father is Lord of Monaco.  
\- Mother Isabella Giuseppe.  
\- Known to have connections to Sicilian Mafia from his mother’s side.

Ayase Yukiya (23)  
\- 1st year university law student.  
\- Officially adopted into Kanou household couple years ago.

Kanou Somuku (36)  
\- Multimillionaire businessman.   
\- President of a yakuza clan inherited from his father.  
-A very ruthless individual. 

Liu Tao (15)  
\- High school student.  
\- Adopted by his uncle Liu Fei Long  
\- Future leader of Baishe.

Liu Fei Long (30)  
He's a multimillionaire businessman  
\- Present leader of Baishe.   
\- Possessor of the casino deed in Macau

Sasha Arbatov (23)  
\- born in Russia  
\- Architect student in Moscow  
\- Married to Mikhail Arbatov.

Mikhail Arbatov (30).  
\- Multimillionaire  
-Ruthless businessman  
\- Leader of the Russia Mafia.  
......................................................................................................................................................................  
He closed the file with all ten names inside and a sick smile appeared on his deranged face. His man took a while to gather the information he asked for but he did it, it was unorthodox but precise. Who knew the delightful cocktail he saw that night in the Monte Carlo casino would bring such fame and fortune. The same night he lost everything at the poker tables.

He saw the five boys laughing and playing happily at a roulette table. Rumours were saying they all belonged to very important rich men. And they are here for a wedding.  
That got his attention on the boys. Not one in particular but all of them. A sick plan started forming in his crazy mind. With the help of his newly found accomplice he accidentally bumped into him at the bar.

Najima Takuya was sitting drunk at the bar inside Monte Carlo Casino. He had just lost all the money he came to Las Vegas to gamble with.  
Takuya Nojima, 32 years old son of Nojima Yoshihiko, ex-president of Public Entertainment Production. He had just finished a five-year sentence in Japan for attempted murder.

He was the one who try to kill Kyosuke Iwaki, the current president of the company.  
After his release from prison he found out the one who helped the famous actor to take over his father’s company was the one and only Asami Ryuichi.

This guy was going to be his eyes and ears in Japan.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stretched in his leather chair downing the last of his drink and closed his eyes. If he planned this right he will have everything he desires in no time. Power, fame and fortune. Something he craved for so long. He tried to gain it through gambling, extortion and even murder but so far nothing worked the way he wanted it.

But no this time it will work. He will gamble and play his cards right. A sweet opportunity like that, doesn’t come around twice and he have to take it now. After all life is a gamble on the poker table. You win or lose, live or die.

Years ago he used to be a well-known business man on Wall Street but his gambling addictions drained all his resources and was broke in no time. He was looking to find different ways to satisfy his hunger. And power, fame and fortune was exactly what he needed to satisfy his hunger.

Five bishounens would bring exactly that. All those multi-billions and multi millions were dancing in front of his eyes. His deranged mind was laughing louder and louder blocking the only shred of sanity left in him, screaming how dangerous this game would be.

Deciding it was time he called his right man in.

“Jack! Inside my office … now”

Five minutes later, a tall scrawny man with the face of a weasel walked into his office.

“Ya Smith you call me… what you want” he asked with a boring voice looking disinterested at his ugly manicured nails.

“I'm your boss.” He screams. “You answer to me with ‘Yes boss’ and never call me by my name dammit do you understand”  
This time he really blew a casket seeing how disrespectful he was being treated by his men. But not for long once he gained all that power he will fire them … kill them all that is better... yes… yes kill them all... and hire better men to the job for him but for now he have to use this trash.

“Yes, boss” Jack answered with sarcasm.

“Get all the men ready. We are going to Japan. It is time to play.”

He rubbed his hands in anticipation thinking how easy it was going to be. His Intel brought good news to him this morning. Three of the key players left the nest and they are here in Las Vegas meaning their sweethearts were home alone and unattended.  
What a good opportunity to strike and snatch the beauties right from their homes. Luck was in his side, two of the boys were currently in Japan .  
He won’t have to go and fetch them from all over the world. Four boys in one place what of stroke of luck.

He gathers all his man, fifty to be exact, ten for each boy, fifty two counting Jack and himself. That will be enough he thought to himself. They booked a flight and 20 hours later they arrived in Japan.

What a joke. This delusional character he thinks he can take on not one but five crime lords, some of the richest and most powerful men in the world. Fifty two idiots were walking in the lion’s den.

That will be fun to watch.  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins. Three down two more to go.

Magira arrive in Japan two days ago and he was looking forward to spend time with his uncle Shouji and his cousin. He convince Carlo to let him go to Japan for two week .His cousin Akihito birthday was coming and want to surprise him.  
Shouji find out his lover got into an accident and was hospitalize in Hong Kong. Not knowing how bad he is, Shouji ask Magira to come with him to Hong Kong to see Shuu but he refused the invitations saying he will be ok and he will be with Akihito.

LAS VEGAS –MONTE CARLO CASINO.

Asami and Fei Long arrived in Las Vegas to meet with Anthony for last minute details before the opening of the new casino. The three of them were partners. The casino was scheduled to open after Akihito’s birthday.

In Anthony’s elegant office the three crime lords were enjoying some fine drinks and cigars. Reminiscing about the good old times, when Carlo’s cell started ringing.

He looked at the number not recognizing and answered a bit irritated for the interruption.

“Anthony is speaking” for couple of seconds nobody answered and he was ready to hang up the phone when he heard a voice on the other end.

“Carlo-san it’s me Shouji. I need to talk to you… it’s urgent.”

“Ah Shouji-san, I did not recognize the number. How is Shuu-san doing? I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“Shuu is fine. He suffered a cracked rib and a broken arm. He’s with me right now but that is not the reason I am calling you.

"Magira is missing. I was on the phone with him about fifteen minute ago. He went back to my apartment to change his clothes before going to see Akihito at the studio.  
We both hear a commotion coming from downstairs. Nobody was supposed to be in there since I closed the place when I left.  
Magira told me he wanted to go to investigate but I stopped him. Somebody burst inside my apartment, I heard Magira screaming and he dropped the phone.  
I've send my men to the apartment to check on him but he was already gone and there were signs of a struggle.”  
"..."

“I’m already on the plane with Shuu we are going back to Japan I will see you soon Carlo-san. In the mean time I will see what I can find out.” 

Carlo could not believe what he was hearing. He spoke with his lover early in the morning and everything was fine. Magira was very excited to spend the day with Akihito and his friend. They all had plans to go to a karaoke bar.

With a livid face Carlo dropped into his chair. Asami and Fei Long were watching him with puzzled expressions. Asami decided to break the silence.

“Carlo, what’s going on...what happened? “Asami got no answer, his friend was lost for words.

“Anthony answers me! What happened?”

“Magira is missing he got abducted from Shouji’s apartment fifteen minute ago.” That was all he could say.

Asami and Fei Long did not know what to say to help their friend. Asami knew the feeling very well and he don’t want to go through that again.

Carlo pulled himself together and called his right man.

“My lord, did you call for me?”

“Jonathan, inform the pilots to get my plane ready. We are going to Japan. Call me as soon everything is ready. I want Christopher, Leonardo and Renaldo to come as well and bring ten of your best men.”

“My Lord, may I ask what is the rush? We are supposed to go to Japan two weeks from now to pick up the young lord.”

*Sigh* “Jonathan. Magira is missing. He was kidnapped”. Jonathan immediately understood the gravity of the situation and left to prepare everything for their departure.

Asami was deep in his thoughts when Kirishima stepped inside the office with a grave expression. 

“Asami-sama I need to speak to you.”

“Go ahead Kirishima” Asami looked at his secretary and he understood is OK to speak in the open.

Asami-sama, I just received a report from Suoh. Akihito-sama is missing as well. He and his guard were attack in front of the studio.  
Akihito-sama was abducted and Ray-san is in hospital with three gun wounds, two in the chest and one in the leg.  
He is still in the surgery. They took him down but not before he called for back-up and he apprehend two of the attackers. Suoh have detained them in warehouse 4 waiting for your return.

“Kirishima… what did you say!” Asami accentuated every word this cannot happen. A surge of anger ran through his body. This was not a coincidence he doesn't believe in coincidences.

Everyone in Japan and especially the underworld knew who Akihito was and to whom he was married to. Akihito was untouchable.  
Somebody forgot that and had a death wish.

Asami did not say a word, he was thinking who had the balls to go against him and take his husband as hostage.

“Asami-sama, I took the liberty to get the plane ready for departure. We can leave in an hour.”

“Thank you Kirishima inform Suoh we are returning and to get as many information as possible but keep the two alive. I want to interrogate them myself.”

“Hai, Asami-sama”.

"Carlo, it seems we are in this together"Asami said with a serious voice." Somebody is targeting both our boys."

‘Make it three" said Fei Long his beautiful feminine expressions were replaced with anger and despair. He called to check on Tao and he just received the news.

"Tao is missing. He was on school trip for two days. His guards got run of the road and killed. Nobody has seen him since."  
The three crime lords looked at each other not knowing what to say.

This was ludicrous who dared to kidnap all three boys and for what reason.

Asami spoke first “Gentlemen, I will see you in Japan" and he left the office followed by Kirishima .

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StarXNite for the beta work. You are the best. :)

ROPPONGI

CASINO BAR LILY.

 

“Hey old man how’s Hong Kong this time of year?”

“Magira is that you?”

“Ya Shoji you don't recognize your own nephew? How is Shuu doing?”

“Shuu is fine he has a cracked rib and a broken arm. He’s home with me right now. But Magira what are you doing back at the apartment I thought you going to stay with Akihito for a few days.”

“I came to get my clothes and change. I got caught in the rain. Damn Japan is worst than London sometimes. I'm meeting Akihito in an hour at his studio and then we are going to a karaoke bar with his friends. I will take a shower and then leave.”

“Magira don’t cause any trouble.”

“Aww come on Shoji, trouble is my middle name but I promised Carlo I would be a good boyyy…!!!”

*CRASH BOOM BANG.*

“What the hell was that noise???”

“Magira what happened? what was that noise?”

“I don’t know it came from the casino downstairs.”

“That is impossible the casino is close until my return, nobody is supposed to be in there.”

“Shoji I'm going to see what is going on.”

“No Magira don’t go downstairs it's not safe.”

“OK OK I'm not going…!!!...”

*CRASH* ( the door to the apartment flew open)

“Who the hell are you to barge in like that? Hey let me go don’t touch me.

*CRASH BOOM BANG.* 

 

"Shoji heeelllpppp"….. (Silence)……………………….

"Magira what happened? Are you there? Magira... Magira" (silence).

“Fuck Fuck…”curse Shoji.

“Shoji, what happened with Magira? “Shuu ask his lover with worried eyes.

“I don’t know Shuu I think Magira was taken by force from the apartment. Let me make a couple calls.”

“OK, I will get the plane ready in the mean time.”

 

SHINJUKU

SION PHOTO GALLERY&STUDIO.

 

"Ray, hurry up we’re late we were supposed to meet Magira fifteen minutes ago. What if he came and the door was closed. I need to call him."  
"Akihito-sama, wait for me to park the car. Please don’t run."  
Ray manages to park the black BMW and started walking in a fast pace to keep up with his young boss. He had been assigned to Akihito as his personal bodyguard.

Being Suoh Kazumi's only nephew he was trained from the age of 15. Two years older than Akihito, Ray was an identical copy of Suoh but younger and better looking.

He and Akihito got along from the beginning. Akihito saw Ray as his friend and not a bodyguard. Ray was the only one Akihito could tolerate.

Ray saw a black van park in front the studio and he had a bad feeling about it. He picked up his phone and called his uncle, he ran over to Akihito who seemed to be oblivious to the potential danger. Ray grabbed Akihito's arm.

Akihito was startled for a moment but was ready to fight.He saw his friend's eyes focus on the van while talking on the phone with his hand already on the gun inside his jacket.

“Suoh-san it's Ray .A black van is parked in front the building and it look suspicious….”

“Akihito get down” He grabbed Akihito and push him to the floor as the van door opened and a group of ten individuals with guns ran from the van towards them.

He opened fire and took four of them out. He covered Akihito with his body when they opened fire.

Ray was shot in the chest and in the leg, phone still in his hand.

“Suoh-san I need back up.”

“Ray, we are on the way. Stay still we are ETA 10 minutes.” Said Suoh and pushed the gas pedal all the way down. The moment got the call from his nephew about the suspicious van he gathered his men and took off.

Akihito felt the heavy weight in top of him and he knew his friend had been shot. He pushed Ray off him and tried to drag him to the car.

He picked up Ray’s gun and fired at the approaching men, only one bullet was left in the chamber and now it was empty.

One guy kicked the gun from Akihito's hand and grabbed his arm.

“You son of a bitch you shot my friend! I will kick your ass.” Said Akihito and kicked the guy in the groin making him drop on all four. Two more guys came from behind and picked him up.

Akihito was thrashing and kicking left and right.

“Let me go you mother fuckers don’t touch me. Let me go…”

Akihito was looking at his fried that was lying unconscious in a pool of blood. He started screaming when one of the guys pulled out the gun and shot Ray one more time.

“Nooo… Raaaayyyyyyyyyy…”

Before they dragged him inside the van one of the guy’s knocked Akihito out cold.

Five minutes after the van left, Suoh arrived to find his nephew in a pool of blood and Akihito missing.

CHINA

 

HONG KONG

Tao was returning from a two day trip with his class. They visited The Great Wall Of China and he was very happy. He couldn't wait to show the souvenirs and pictures he took on the trip to his adopted father. 

He had bought a present for Akihito's birthday too.

It was a beautiful day outside and Tao was looking forward to getting home and calling his father. He knew Fei Long was in Vegas for a couple days but he was anxious to talk to him. The bus ride was quiet since all the kids were tired from too much walking.

The main Great Wall line stretches from Shanhaiguan in the east, to Lop Lake in the west, along an arc that roughly delineates the southern edge of Inner Mongolia. 

Tao’s two bodyguards were driving behind the bus since Tao forbid them to step inside. It was enough to have a tail for the duration of the trip but he didn't want to explain the presence of the bulky bodyguards to his class mates.

He was so tired he started snoozing when his class mates started screaming. He looked out the window and he saw his bodyguard's black SUV swerving off the road and bursting into flames.

Another black car and a van passed by and stopped in front bringing the bus to a violent stop.

The kids started screaming and Tao was in shock of what he saw. The door to the bus was pried open and a bunch of masked men walked inside with guns drawn.  
In that moment Tao knew they had come for him. He did not put a fight because didn't want to endanger his class mates. One of the guys grabbed Tao and everything fell into darkness.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta done by wonderful StarXNite thank you.

Asami POV

 

The humming of the engine plane almost lured me to sleep. I closed my eyes and past memories rushed into my mind.

“Takaba Akihito, will you marry me? “ I asked him as he looked at me with wide hazel orbs. I could see tears starting to form but he was trying hard to hold them back. He answered with a shaking voice and jumped in my arms repeating over and over again like a mantra "Yes Ryuichi I will I will."

It wasn't the first time he called me by my given name but it sound amazing coming from his plump lips. I took him in my arms and this time I felt sensations different from before. I embraced Akihito many times over the years but now I felt my love for him entwine with the desire to possess every cell in his body.

I realised long ago my obsession and the urge to protect and control him was taking a toll on us. Akihito was a free spirit and what I wanted from him was border line impossible. I almost felt sorry for him, once he was in my clutch there was no return.  
Yet once again Akihito managed to surprise me. He accepted my proposal without a second thought like it was something he was waiting for a long time. I held my prize possession tight in my arms and he was nibbling and licking on my neck like a little kitten. I laid him down on the bed and he was looking at me with adoration and love, finally Akihito let his guard down and allowed his feelings to take over. We made love all night long, the room was filled with moans and hard breathing.

The next day, I call Kirishima and arranged a trip to Vegas. I did not want to waste any more time I just wanted to make Akihito mine, to hear him say I do. I knew I was hasty and I didn't give Akihito time to adjust to the idea. He even didn't have the time to call his friends to invite them.  
I felt a bit guilty about all this and to make it up to him I called all his friends and flew them in a separate plane to Vegas to surprise Akihito.

It was a beautiful wedding, all our close friends and business associates were there. It was short notice for everyone but they made it in time.

I saw Akihito coming down the aisle, with Kirishima at his arm and my heart skipped a bit. My little lover was looking stunning in his white tux, his face was flushed but the smile and his expressive hazel eyes were screaming happiness.

After the wedding we flew to our honey moon. I chose Hawaii because Akihito had an interest in the place. It was like a payback to him.

Akihito was presented with an assignment to go to Hawaii a while ago but he turned it down because of me.

We spent the entire two months making love, taking walks on the sandy beach and enjoying each other’s presence. I opened up my feelings to Akihito and let him know and see the true me. I let the cold indifferent mask I used before to shatter from my face.

I showed Akihito how much I loved him and cherished him. Akihito was so happy to see my true feelings for him.

Later in the afternoon Akihito was lying on my chest. He raised his head and hazel orbs look deep into my eyes. "I love you so much Ryu" he said kissing my lips softly like a feather touch. He smiled and told me he had a surprise for me.

To be honest I was curious but what he told me was too hard to believe.

FLASH BACK.

“Ryuichi, I love you so much and you make me the happiest man in the world. I have something to tell you so listen to me.  
It's more like my wedding present to you!  
I'm quitting criminal photography. It will be hard on me but I don’t want to endanger myself and make you worried about me. After all how can I be a criminal photographer when my husband is the King of the underworld!”

To say I was pleasantly surprise was an understatement. He didn't have any idea how easy he made my life with his declaration. I kissed him and whispered a thank you in his ear. He started laughing and told me he knew I was worried about his job and decided to make it easy for the both of us by quitting.

When we returned to Tokyo I bought Akihito a photo studio gallery as a wedding present to him.  
He was so happy and confessed to me that having his own studio gallery was his dream but never voiced it out loud because he thought that it would never come true.  
He asked me if he could use Sion to name his new work place and I was thrilled about his request. I would do anything for him and to be honest I felt honoured.

 

I looked at my secretary who was on the phone talking to someone for the last five minutes. I saw him remove his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That was never a good sign. He hung up the phone and walked towards me.

“Report”

“Asami-sama, it was Kuba Homare on the phone. Ayase-chan is missing as well. Your cousin Kanou-san wants to talk to you as soon as possible.”

“Kirishima, what is our ETA?”

“Another hour and we arrive in Tokyo Asami-sama”.

“Very well call Kanou and tell him to meet me at Sion in two hours.”

 

KANOU OFFICE.

 

Kanou was sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him, cigarette hanging from his mouth. He took a drag and looked at Kuba who was sitting next to him.

“Kuba, where is Ayase? I thought he was coming to the office today?”

“I dropped Ayase-san at the university this morning. He is having an important exam and it will take about two hours, he will call me when he is done to pick him up.”

“I see and why wasn't I informed about this change in plans?”

“Ayase-san mentioned to you last night inside the car about his exam. He was begging you not to go too hard on him since his exam was early in the morning and wanted to be able to focus on it not in the pain in his ass.”

“What are you trying to imply Kuba? That I don’t pay attention to my lover?” Asked Kanou with a smirk.

Kuba did not have the chance to answer when the office door opened and an agitated okama walked in. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

Kanou and Kuba were looking at Someya with puzzle expressions. Kanou spoke first.

“What the hell is wrong with you to barge in my office like this you crazy okama, get out!”

Someya did not pay attention to Kanou screaming and turned to face him with a very serious face.

“Somuku where is Aya-chan? And don’t tell me he is at the university!”

“Why you want to know where Ayase is right now, it's not your business, and yes he’s in class he has an exam today.”

Someya turns white under his beautiful make up and said in a worried voice.

“You idiot, watch the news, a fire has broken out at Aya-chan's university! Everything is engulfed in flames. They are lot of casualties amongst the students. ”

Kanou was watching the news, he was trying to keep his cool but his mask was falling and you could see the worry is his eyes. Kuba was trying desperately to reach Ayase on the phone but it was no use, the line was dead.

“Kuba, get the car ready... now!”. Kanou commanded in a harsh tone.

They left the office and ten minutes later they were at the university gates. The site was a disaster field. Fire trucks, ambulance, cops, media and lot of panicking students were spread across the area.

Kanou exited the car not waiting for Kuba to open the door for him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. How in god’s name will he find Ayase in this chaos.

Kuba saw a group of students, they were Ayase’s class mates and walked towards them. Kanou followed him.

One of the girls recognised Kanou and Kuba and ran towards them crying. She told them the fire started in the chemistry lab and Ayase was taken by five big guys with gas masks. The group of students tried to follow Ayase but the guys pulled their guns on them. Ayase was thrown in the back of a black van and they drove towards the highway.

Kanou looked at Kuba and walked to the car. His short fuse ready to explode, he didn't want to do it in front of Ayase’s friends.

He obtined valuable information about his little lover's whereabouts.

“Kuba, get access to cameras that surround the university and call Asami. I need to talk to him.”

“Hai, Kanou-san” Kuba bowed to his boss and left to attend his new orders.

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StarXNite for the beta work :)

Akihito was curled in a fetal position on the dirty floor of the dark dungeon. Slowly he was coming back to his senses. His head was pounding and his eyes refused to open fearing the throbbing in his head. He tried to move his arms and legs but was all tied up with rope. A piece of dirty cloth was shoved into his mouth making him instantly sick in the stomach. Luckily the cloth wasn't tight and he spat it out.  
Akihito tried to assess his surroundings with eyes still closed. His senses told him he was not alone in the room. He worked up the courage to open his eyes slowly, and looked around.

From his position Akihito realised he was in a basement or a dungeon. It was quite dark, only a dim light barely illuminating the room. The ground was very hard like cement and the cold was seeping through his clothes. The only exit was a heavy metal door with old hinges, no windows or ventilations shaft.

Akihito heard hard breathing and a soft moan of pain coming from the other person in the room. He rolled onto his side and took a good look at the one next to him. In the corner of the dungeon he saw a boy laying against the wall, like him he was all tied up but he was blind folded.  
He wiggled his way towards the boy in the corner, keeping silent to not scare him. It was too dark and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. When he reached the boy, Akihito realised it was his cousin. He nudged him with his elbow to wake him up. The boy jumped and started to panic.

“Shh…Magira keep quiet! It’s me, Akihito.” Akihito grabbed Magira’s blindfold with his teeth and pulled off.

Magira’s green eyes were showing relief to see his cousin. Akihito was looked around the room to see if there were any cameras or hearing devices. He didn't see anything to indicate that somebody was watching or listening to them. 

“Akihito, what is going on? Why we are in this place?”

“I don’t know… Hey Magira, are you hurt? Can you help me with something?”

“I think I’m okay. My head hurts and I feel queasy, those creeps used chloroform on me. What do you need me to do?”

“Turn your back to me and I will do the same. In my back pocket I have…”

“Hey bro, I’m not gonna feel your arse.”

“Magira, listen to me. We don’t have time for your silly jokes. In my back pocket is a rectangular piece of metal. Try to get it and hold it still.”

Magira grabbed the rectangular piece of metal that looks like a black credit card. Still in their sitting position, Akihito squeezed and wiggled his body and managed to bring his arms in front of him. He took the piece of metal from Magira and started to open and fold it, in three moves the piece transformed into a sharp knife. Akihito cut his cousin’s ropes and he did the same for Akihito. Magira was surprised with his cousin’s little gadget and ingenuity.

“Hey Akihito, where you got that from? I want one for myself, it really came in handy especially in this situation!”

“This? You’re gonna laugh. I ordered a bunch from e-bay. I got one for Asami and he laughed but he kept it just to humour me and I got one for Suoh and Kirishima. You can have this one. I will give it to you when we get out from this shit hole.”

Akihito and Magira heard a commotion coming from the front door, a squeaky voice yelling at somebody. They pretended they were still unconscious when the door opened and a boy was pushed inside. The blond turned toward his offenders and give them a piece of his mind.

“You brute! Don’t push me! If Kanou-san gets his hands on you, your ass will be sorry. He going to kill you, you hear me!” 

The door closed with a loud bang and Ayase was left in the dark room. He thought he was alone until he heard giggles coming from the corner.

Akihito and Magira were laughing. They have never heard Ayase using this kind of language before or lose his temper. He was always the quiet one, like a little bunny rabbit.

Ayase was in the middle of the room with his hands tied up. Akihito and Magira approached Ayase and cut him loose. Ayase couldn't believe that his friends were in the same room and same situation.

 

(Dialog between Akihito, Magira and Ayase)

 

Ayase: “Aki-chan, Magy-chan! Why are you here? What is going on?”

Akihito: “We got kidnapped and apparently you as well. I was waiting for Magira to go for a drink but I was attacked in front of my studio. They shot my guard and took me away. I hope Suoh got there in time to take Ray to the hospital.”

Magira: “I was on the phone with my uncle when they broke inside the apartment. I put up a fight but they knocked me out. I woke up in this room with Akihito beside me. What about you Ayase-chan?”

Ayase: “I was supposed to spend the day at Kanou-san’s office but I had to sit my last exam. I asked Kuba-san to drop me off at the university.  
I finished my exam and I was ready to call Kuba to come to pick me up when the entire building shook from an explosion. The classroom doors opened and a smoke grenade was thrown inside. There was so much smoke I couldn’t see anything. Somebody grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a van. And here I am.”

Akihito: “I don’t know guys, this looks very fishy to me. Ryu didn't tell me anything about any potential danger so I don’t believe it’s his enemies. Also because you and Magira are in this too, this situation is more than meets the eyes. I have a feeling this is not over.”

Magira: “I think you are right, Akihito. If I was to be targeted, Carlo won’t have let me to came to Japan.”

 

The trio’s conversation was interrupted when the door opened again and another boy was thrown inside. The newcomer fell to the ground with a loud thud and started crying in pain. Akihito rushed to the boy’s aid and was shock to see it was Tao. The Chinese boy was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and he was spotting a dark bruise on his cheek.  
Tao was crying and he looked disoriented. Akihito took him into his arms and tried to calm the boy.

“Shh…Tao, everything will be okay, Asami and Feilong will come for us.”

“They are dead, Akihito. Those bastards killed my bodyguards. They blew up the car right in front of me and they’re gonna kill Fei-Sama too if I don’t cooperate.”

“I pretended to be unconscious and I heard them say all they needed was to get the Russian and the game would begin. What does that mean Akihito? I don’t understand!”

Magira and Ayase joined Akihito and Tao. They looked at each other. Akihito was the first one to speak.

“Tao, did you say Russian? Are you sure you heard correctly?”

“Yes, Akihito.”

“Hm… the only Russian I can think off is Sasha Arbatrov which means whoever is kidnapping us is going against the power house.”

“Guys, this is getting interesting. Don’t you think?”

” Those idiots. They don’t know who they are messing with.”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drunk idiots are been played like a violins by one sexy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta done by StarXNite thank you for your hard work.
> 
> This chapter contain vulgar language. Some graphic descriptions and offensive matter.  
> If you feel offended please don't read, otherwise please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading and the wonderful comments.

ROOT RESTAURANT & BAR.

 

Yukihito was pouting like a child. It was his day off and he wanted to spend the day with Iwaki-san and Kato to get a couple tips in acting. But Sawa asked him if he could cover this shift since one of the waiter called in sick. Yukihito would do anything for his lover and agree to it.

He grabbed a clean cloth and start wiping one of the tables. Next to it was a group of five drunk guys, all looking like foreigners.  
They were talking about a fire apparently they started somewhere in Tokyo.  
The conversation got Yukihito’s attention and lean over to listen. One of the guys spotted Yukihito and called him over indicating they needed more drinks.

“Hey boy, come here.” He said in English but Yukihito pretended he didn't understand. The guy signal to Yukihito to approach and pointed at the drinks. Yukihito nodded his head in understanding and left to bring more drinks.

“Fucking Japanese don't understand a word I'm saying but he's got a nice piece of ass.” One of the guys with dark skin said frustrated and turned to look at Yukihito’s behind once more.” Ya, nice ass”.

Yukihito was getting the drinks ready wondering if they were the perpetrators that started the fire at the university. He watched the news this morning and felt sorry for the students were trapped inside.

He took out his iPhone and put the ring on silence, pressed the record button, and put the phone in his apron with a note book and a pen.  
If his hunch was right and these guys were the ones that started the fire, he would give the recording to his lover. Being an ex-police officer he would know how to handle this situation.  
Little did Yukihito know that the recording was going to save five lives.

He returned to the table with the drinks and two more guys joined the group in the meantime.  
Yukihito leaned over the table in a seductive way to set the drinks. The one that mentioned his ass before made a growling sound and grabbed Yukihito's arm and pulled toward him. Yukihito fell into the guy's lap and he felt the big boner between the guy's legs.  
He felt disgusted but he had to swallow his pride and let the guy to fondle his ass if he wanted to get the conversation recorded.

“It’s okay, he doesn't understand what we are saying, go on. ”The dark skin guy said having Yukihito on his lap.

“Ya man, what I was saying? Oh yeah, that was a brilliant idea J came up with. He blew that building like the 4th of July just to extract that kid. Man, did you see that chaos? Brilliant! I'm telling you.”

“What about you Roy, did you get the Chinese boy? How did it go?”

“It was a piece of cake, the kid was in the bus coming from a trip. We blew up his escorts and stormed inside. He tried to put up a fight but I knock him out fast.” Roy said with a satisfied sick smile and continued.

“Fuck, I don’t care what Smith says that Chinese twink is mine. My cock is twitching just thinking of his virgin ass. I want to make him bleed and scream.”

One of the guys pulled out five photos and spread them on the table.

Yukihito recognize Akihito’s picture immediately and he knew he stumbled on something big.

A couple months ago, Nagisa received an invitation from Asami Ryuichi and Asami Akihito to the opening of Sion Photo Art Gallery. It was a grand party with lots of important people and celebrities.

He was introduced to Asami Ryuichi and his husband. Apparently to Yukihito's surprise, his lover Nagisa was a business partner with Asami Ryuichi.

“Hey Mack, what the hell happened to your face? You kiss a truck or something?” One of the guys asked the one who pull out the pictures. He was spotting a nasty bruise on the side of his face.

The guy points at Akihito’s picture. And spat with venom in his voice.

“This little fucker he will pay for this. His ass is mine and nobody is to touch him. I'm going to ram my cock up his ass so hard and teach him a good lesson in discipline. He's going to moan and cry under me like the little bitch he is.”

“J, which one have you got your eyes on?” Another guy asked.  
J looked at the pictures and pointed at Ayase.

“I like this one. He didn't make a sound when I pulled him from the building. He will make a perfect sub for me. He will be my own bunny slave.”

“Tim, what about you? Which one will you chose?”

“I like the blond one.” He answered drunk out of his mind.

“You fucker! There are four blonds. Be more specific.” All the guys laughed at the drunken one.

Tim lean over to take a better look and pointed at Magira’s picture.

“I want this one. I heard he’s a genius at gambling. Maybe some lucks is going to rub on my cock when I will fuck his ass.” All the guys started laughing once again.

Yukihito was feeling sick at what those guys were saying. His English was very good and he understood every word but he pretended not to understand and showed no interest in the conversation. He was playing with the dark skin guy thumb and rubbing his ass in his lap.

“Hey Dick, I see you are looking at the Russian boy. You want his ass, don’t you?” One of the guys asked the one name Dick.  
He grabbed the picture and said.

“I wonder if he got a dick or a pussy, look at that face and hair he looks like a fucking woman. Too bad I will have to go to fucking Siberia to get him.”

“You lucky fuck. The boy is in Tokyo. Fucking Smith got really lucky this time. We don’t have to go fetch him in Russia.”

“How the fuck do you know that, boss didn't said anything about.”

“Ya…you see boss got a call from his connection here in Tokyo. The kid came to Japan for some shit or something, another team is going to get him as we speak."

“Fuck Ya… boss got really lucky this time. I think that crazy fuck he gone pull this shit after all. And that guy, Smith’s connection helps a lot. He got us the weapons and cars. He even let use his crib in Wakasu Island… man. We didn't have to lift a finger, we only had to get the boys.

“What the hell was his name I forgot? I heard he is the one that try to kill a big shot actor here in Japan for taking his father's business. That guy he’s crazy like Smith. He not gonna stop until he gets his revenge.”

Yukihito felt shiver down his spine. They were talking about Takuya Nojima. He was the one that tried to kill his friend and mentor a couple years ago.

Having enough evidence he got up from the guy's lap and pick up the empty drinks from the table. He winked at the guy and left.

Yukihito walked straight to Nagisa’s office located in the back of the restaurant and opened the door. His lover was on the phone having a conversation with his editor.  
Nagisa Sawa looked at Yukihito and saw that his little lover was white as a ghost and slightly shaken. He hung up the phone and took Yukihito into his arms.

“Sweetheart, what is wrong?”

Yukihito pulled the recording and gave it to Nagisa, he walked to the door and locked it. Nagisa looked puzzled at his nephew's actions.

“Nagisa, please just press play and listen.” Yukihito cry out.

His uncle pressed play and the recording started crystal clear. By the end Nagisa was spotting a deep frown on his beautiful face.

“Yukihito I will keep this, you stay here. Lock the door and don’t open for nobody. I have a key. What table they are?”

“Table five. Please Nagisa don’t go out there. It's dangerous.” He grabbed his lover's hand to make him stay.

“Shh… I will be okay love.” Nagisa tried to reassure his little lover who was shaking like a leaf. He left the office and walked inside the restaurant. He looked around but the guys had left the bar without paying the tab. That was okay. He was the owner of the place and couple thousand yen was nothing compared to the information in his possession.

Nagisa returned to the office and opened the door and found his little lover close to having a panic attack. Tragic memories of the past returned to Yukihito’s mind. Nagisa picked up his lover and gave him a deep passionate kiss. The action snapped Yukihito back to reality and he calmed down.

Nagisa picked up the phone and dial Asami’s number. It went straight to the voice mail and he decided it was not a good idea to leave a message. He wanted to talk in person with Asami. He dialed Sion's number and a woman voice answered the phone.

“Sion Enterprise, how may I help you?”

“Good afternoon, this is Sawa Nagisa I need to speak with Asami Ryuichi as soon as possible.”

“I’m sorry sir but Asami-sama and Kirishima-san are not here at the present time. Can I put you through Suoh Kazumi-san? He is in charge.”

“Please do”. replied Nagisa tapping his finger impatiently on the desk.

“Suoh Kazumi speaking”

“Suoh-san this is Sawa Nagisa. I need to speak with Asami-sama. It's urgent. I got valuable information he needs to know, about the boys, and the present situation.”

“Sawa-san, Asami-sama's plane will touch down in about an hour. Can you come to Sion in two hours from now?”

“Yes, I will be there but I have to bring three other people with me! That is okay”

“Yes, not a problem Sawa-san. I will try to reach Asami-sama and Kirishima to let them know.”

Nagisa hung up the phone and dialed another number.

 

AZABU DISTRICT. ( Iwaki and Kato's apartment.)

 

“Kato, please no more fingers. Stop teasing me. Put it inside me now Kato. You are driving me crazy.”

“Aww my Iwaki-san is so cute when he's getting frustrated. I didn't have the chance to tease my Iwaki-san in over a month. I want to play with a bit more.”

“No, Kato no more playing. I want you to fuck me now!”

“Okay okay you spoil sport! Here I come.” pushing his cock all the way to the hilt.

“Oh...yes Kato yes it feels so good. Ah faster Kato! Push it deeper, harder. I want to feel you deep inside me.”

“Iwaki-san, you are so sexy when you ask me to fuck you hard. I can’t hold it for long. It feels so good to be inside my Iwaki-san. I'm melting.”

“Ahhh Kato yes… yes… I’m cominggg…. Ahhhhh Katoooo.”

“Me too Iwaki-San ah yes yessssssss I’m cominggg.”

Both came at the same time. Iwaki shot his cum onto his abdomen and Kato’s cum flooded Iwaki’s insides. They laid down in bed panting and sweating when the phone rang. Kato picked up the phone and Iwaki walked to the bathrooms to get cleaned up.

Kato followed Iwaki but his expression wasn't cheerful like before. Iwaki sensed something was wrong and asked his husband what happened. Kato explained that it was Sawa-san on the phone and he wanted the both of them to come to the restaurant as soon as possible, it was an emergency.

The famous couple got cleaned up, dressed and in less than an hour they were at the Roots Restaurant. Sawa was waiting for them and explained what it was about. They all were expected at Sion. 

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, the boys are kicking ass :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta done by StarXNite thank you my dear for your hard work :)
> 
> This chapter contains some bad languages and mention of pedophile.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sasha joined the group but was still unconscious. He looks unharmed so Akihito and the boys pulled him into the corner and tried to bring him back to reality.

He moaned and opened his eyes in shock to see Akihito and the little army. Sasha couldn’t speak Japanese so he spoke to Akihito in broken English.

“Aki? What happened? why I’m in here and where is my Misha?" Sasha started crying and his long curly blond hair fell in to his eyes.

Akihito hugged Sasha and reassured him everything would be fine.

On closer inspection, Akihito found out the room was used once to store food. Left in the corner was a sack of potatoes and two sacks of dried beans, rice and a couple of cans. He thought fast on how to use all these items to his advantages. After his first and second kidnapping Akihito started watching MacGyver religiously. Every item could be used as a weapon or aid to escape. Now was his chance to test that theory.

Akihito with the help off his little army spread the dried beans and rice in front the door up to the middle of the room. Every boy got armed with two metal cans and had ropes ready.

Akihito took off his shoe and knocked the light out retreating to the far corner with Magira, Tao, Ayase and Sasha.

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

“Yo Roy! What up bro? Where are you going?” Mack asked his partner who was going down the stairs to the basement. The scrawny guy with tattoos all-over, turned and looked at Mack with sadistic eyes.

“Fuck what the boss said! Im gonna get that Chinese ass one way or another. I’m gonna ram my cock in his virgin ass so deep. I want to make him bleed and cry.” walking towards the basement to his intended target.

“Have fun you crazy psychopath! I will join you soon. I have a beef to settle with that blond hellion that kick me in the face. Hey be careful down there” tossing a gun at his partner.

Roy grabbed the gun and smirked. “Ya, what do you think they can do to me? They are all tied up and probably still unconscious.”

He descended in to the basement anticipating the things he was going do to the young boy. His cock was already hard and throbbing in his pants.  
When his partner called him a psychopath he didn’t take it personally. He was one in every sense of the word. He was a pedophile and was locked in prison for 20 years with no chance for parole. But he escaped, changed his name, got a couple of plastic surgeries and joined Smith’s gang.

He opened the metal door slowly. It was dark so he pulled out a small flash light from his pocket. The room was quiet meaning the boys were still unconscious, he thought. He locked the door behind him.  
It was a big mistake but he didn’t know that yet. The door only opened from outside.He directed the flash light looking for the little Chinese boy.  
He spotted Tao and started walking toward him.

Roy didn’t have the chance to take two steps.He slid losing his balance.  
  
Akihito jumped on to his back with the knife pressed to his throat. Roy fell face first while trying to pull his gun out. Akihito anticipated the move and moved fast like a cheetah getting off Roy and kicking him in the face making him daze for couple of second, enough for Akihito to grab the gun and pointed it at Roy’s head.

“Don’t move and don’t make a sound.” Akihito commanded in a harsh tone.

He was getting fed up with all this. Always getting taken away from Asami and waiting like a damsel in distress for his husband to come and save him.  
But not this time, enough was enough. It was time to take a page from Asami’s books. He married a crime lord for heaven sakes.

“Magira, get the ropes and tie his arms behind his back.”

“Sasha, hold the flash light.”

“Ayase, get me two of the biggest potatoes you can find.”

“Tao, get that piece of cloth and shove it in his mouth.”

With the gun in hand Akihito was giving orders like a general, and his little army was moving fast to execute their orders.

Tao leaned over Roy and pushed the cloth with a trace of chloroform deep into his mouth and spoke in calm but perfect English.

“You mother fucker, you thought I didn’t understand what you were saying and the sick things you wanted to do to me you sick fuck.  
When my Father gets his hands on you. He is going to fillet you like a fish. But until then I will kick your disgusting ass.”

Roy looked at Tao with wide eyes; he couldn’t believe the little dragon was spiting fire.

Tao got up and start kicking Roy in the balls over and over again. Akihito was watching with a smirk, he was happy for his friend, Tao was standing up for himself .  
Feilong will be proud to see his adopted son retaliating like this.

Akihito took the first potato from Ayase and carved a hole, he pushed the gun's nuzzle inside, and pointed it at Roy’s knee.

“Ayase, Tao hold him still, Magira keep his legs tight and don’t let him move. Sasha, point the light at his legs.”

Once again Akihito’s little soldiers executed their orders, no questions asked.

Akihito pointed the make shift silencer and with no hesitation pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the bullet shattered Roy’s knee, but it wasn’t loud. It sound like a *ushh*. He did the same with the second knee.

Roy tried to scream but the gag in his mouth only allowed him to pitifully groan.

The boys dragged Roy into the corner and shoved an empty sack over his head. They were waiting for the next victim to walk into their trap.

Akihito looked at the gun in his hand and smiled. A revelation hit him like a tonne of bricks. He wasn't scare and he didn’t felt remorse when he pulled the trigger and shot Roy.

In fact a thrill of excitement rushed through his body. This was justice and self-defence. This sick bastard deserved to be punished.

Akihito thought of his husband in realisation Asami never killed innocent people or civilians. He only retaliated against the bad ones and kept order in his territory.

In a crazy way Asami was justice and Akihito felt proud of his husband.

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again StarXNite for your help in doing the beta for me.
> 
> Thank you to all off you for the beautiful comments,kudos and support. This fiction is coming to an end, maybe one or two chapters left.
> 
> This chapter contain vulgar word.
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy reading.

Suoh parked the limousine on the tarmac and was waiting for his boss to come out from the private jet . Next to it was two more limos and two black SUV’s.

Kirishima opened the door and made room for his boss to exit.

Asami stepped out with a cigarette in one hand and phone in the other, talking with someone. The air around him was screamed bloody murder. He heard his boss saying that he would see that person soon.

“Fei Long, I just got out of the plane, you and Carlo are not far behind. What time you gonna be here?”

“Okay, come directly to Sion. I will be waiting for you and Carlo.” then he hung up.

Suoh opened the door to the limo and let Asami inside with a deep bow. They all got in to the limo and left the tarmac.

Asami reached for a drink,and looked at his chief of security. Suoh was spotted a deep frown and looked tired.

“Suoh, Report”

“We have two of Akihito-sama's attackers. They are detained in warehouse 3. From the interrogation we found out they are all foreigners, Americans to be exact. There are fifty two altogether. They received the orders to kidnap the boys and wait for further instructions from their boss. They refused to reveal their boss's name and intentions.  
So far nobody has contacted us for any demands or ransoms yet. I already contacted our man in the immigration department and I requested all the entries from Las Vegas to Tokyo in the last 48 hours. Complete report is its on the way.”

“Good thinking Suoh.”

Asami crashed his cigarette in the ashtray and took a deep breath. He knew why his friend was so tense, something was strange since Suoh has always been so cool headed and hard to read.

“Kazumi, how’s Ray-san doing?” Asami asked, this was personal.

At the question Suoh squeezed the steering wheel tight, an action that Asami and Kirishima didn’t miss.

“He came out from the surgery but he’s still in critical condition. One of the bullets came with a couple inches from piercing his heart and the bullet in his thigh nicked a major artery. When I got to him he had almost bleed to death.”

Asami felt sorry for the young man who was fighting for his life on the hospital bed. He watched the kid grow up under his uncle's strict discipline and he knew Suoh loved Ray like a son.

Suoh continued with his report.

“Asami-sama, Sawa Nagisa has requested to see you as soon you return to Sion. He said he is coming with three other individuals, he said his has important information about Akihito-sama and the boys.”

“How does Nagisa know about Akihito's kidnapping? It happened less than 48 hours ago!”

“I don’t know Asami-sama but it sounded urgent. I took the liberty and asked him to come to Sion as soon you arrived.”

 

Asami wanted to go straight to the warehouse to personally interrogate the two detainees. He needed an outlet to release his anger, but the last part of the report made him to change his mind. If Sawa Nagisa wanted to see him, it meant it was important.

Half an hour later they arrived at Sion.

Asami walked in to his office with Kirishima and Suoh. A young secretary knocked on the door, and walked inside with an envelope, saying that it came not long ago and handed it to Asami.

Asami picked up the big envelope and opened it, inside was the information he was expecting from his contact in the immigration department. It was a complete report with photographs, names and details of the fifty two Americans that entered Japan and landed in Tokyo at same time.

Asami looked at the mug shots and surveillance pictures. They all looked like street’s thugs, trouble makers that belonged in ghetto gangs.

The door opened again and the secretary announced that Liu Fei Long and Anthony Monte Carlo have arrived.

They walked inside Asami’s office with grim expressions. Asami briefed the two on what they know so far and told them that they were expecting more people to arrive before they began anything.

The secretary knocked and opened the door after she received an answer from Asami.

“Asami-sama, Kanou Somuku is here to see you.”

“Let him in.”

Kanou walked inside Asami’s office followed by the Kuba twins. He looked around and saw that Asami wasn't alone. Before Kanou had the chance to say anything. Asami started talking.

“Somuku, I know about Ayase been taken. Akihito is missing as well. Before I explain to you what is going on let me introduce you to my associates and business partners.”

“This is Liu Fei Long leader of Beishe, his adopted son Tao is missing too.”

Kanou slightly bowed his head and Fei Long did the same. Asami continued.

“And this is Anthony Monte Carlo, my American business partner and president of Monte Carlo Casino is Vegas. His fiancée was taken as well.

“Gentlemen, this is Kanou Sumuku head of the Kanou yakuza clan and also my cousin. Ayase –kun is his lover.”

Kanou, Fei Long and Carlo all bowed to each other in acknowledgment. Asami brought Kanou up to date on what they know so far.

Kanou pulled a picture taken from a surveillance camera and handed it to Asami.

“This is the van that was used to kidnap Ayase. I ran the plate and It came as up rental maybe your connections can get more from it.”  
Asami took the picture and gave to Kirishima.

“Kirishima find out who rented the van and from what location.”

“ Hai Asami-Sama” and left to get the information.

“Somuku, the piece of information you gave me may help to locate the boys.”

They are all exchanged small talks about business and some personal matters as waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

Carlo’s phone started ringing and he excused himself to take the call.  
“Carlo’s speaking.”

“Carlo-san, it's Shouji I think I have something that is connected to Magira’s disappearance .I need to see you soon.”

“Shouji-san I'm at Sion. How fast can you get here?”

“I will be there in half an hour, is that ok?” Carlo looked at Asami who was listening to the conversation, Asami nodded his head saying that is was OK.

“I will see you in half an hour Shouji-san”.

Ten minutes later, the secretary announced that Sawa Nagisa had arrived.

“Let them in”. Asami said not raising his eyes from the report in his hand.

Nagisa walked with his lover followed by Iwaki and Kato.

“Asami-sama thanks for seeing me on such short notice.”  
.  
Asami looked at the new comers, he was surprised to see Iwaki and Kato and a young man.

“What can I do for you Sawa-san?” asked Asami.

“It's more like what can I do for you Asami-Sama” answered Nagisa politely. Asami raised one eye brow and listened.

“My nephew has something to tell you Asami-Sama that it may be useful to you. Go ahead sweet heart don’t be nervous.” giving a slight nod to Yukihito to go forward.

Yukihito walked in front of Asami’s desk and bowed his head low and with a shaking voice started talking.

“Asami-sama, this morning I was helping Nagisa at Roots. At one table was a group of foreigners. They were drunk despite it early morning, they were talking about something they did.  
It got my attention since I knew what they are referring so when they asked me for more drinks I decided to use my phone and record the conversation, thinking it was these guys that were making trouble in Tokyo I will gave the recording to my uncle.

They made me stay with them at the table and I was shocked to hear what they were talking about. I pretended I didn’t’ understand and they didn’t see me like a threat.  
Here is the recording just press play Asami-sama.” He handed the recording to Asami.

Asami took the phone from Yukihito and pressed play.

 

SUMMARY OF THE RECORDING.

 

“It’s okay, he doesn't understand what we are saying, go on.”

“Ya man, what I was saying? Oh yeah, that was a brilliant idea J came up with. He blew that building like the 4th of July just to extract that kid. Man, did you see that chaos? Brilliant! I'm telling you.”

Kanou hearing that he started grinding his teeth.

“What about you Roy, did you get the Chinese boy? How did it go?”

“It was a piece of cake; the kid was on the bus coming from a trip. We blew up his escorts and stormed inside. He tried to put up a fight but I knocked him out fast.”  
“Fuck, I don’t care what Smith says that Chinese twink is mine. My cock is twitching just thinking of his virgin ass. I want to make him bleed and scream.”

At the mention of his son and what the guy wanted to do to him, Fei Long jumped from his seat and looked at Asami.

“That one is mine Asami. I want to kill him with my bare hands.” Yoh grabbed his lover's shoulders and tried to relax him but he was boiling inside too. Since he was Fei Long’s lover, Tao was his son also.

“It's okay Fei, you will get your revenge, all of us, be patient.” He said to his friend, who was shaken with anger.

Asami took a cigarette and lit it, taking deep drags and letting the nicotine to spread through his system. He pressed play to continue the recording.

“Hey Mack, what the hell happened to your face? You kiss a truck or something?”

“This little fucker he will pay for this. His ass is mine and nobody is to touch him. I'm going to ram my cock up his ass so hard and teach him a good lesson in discipline. He's going to moan and cry my name not Asami like the little bitch he is.”

Asami crushed the cigarette in his hand so hard his knuckles turning white not feeling the burn, the same cigarette that he lit couple seconds ago.

Nobody touched his prize possession, his husband, and this scam bag dared to even think about it. It was gonna rain blood very soon.

 

“J, which one got your eyes?”

“I like this one. He didn't make a sound when I pulled him from the building. He will make a perfect sub for me. He will be my own bunny slave.”

Kanou started growling and Kuba twins knew it was not a good sign.

“Tim, what about you? Which one will you chose?”

“I like the blond one.”

“You fucker! There are four blonds. Be more specific.” All the guys laughed at the drunken one.

“I want this one, Magira. I heard he’s a genius at gambling. Maybe some luck is going to rub on my cock when I will fuck his ass.” All the guys started laughing once again.

Hearing his lover's name Carlo gasped and almost dropped the glass with scotch Jonathan was handing to him.

 

“Hey Dick, I see you're looking at the Russian boy. You want his ass, don’t you?” 

“I wonder if he's got a dick or a pussy, look at that face and hair he looks like a fucking woman. Too bad I will have to go to fucking Siberia to get him.”

“You lucky fuck. The boy is in Tokyo. Fucking Smith got really lucky this time. We don’t have to go fetch him in Russia.”

“How the fuck do you know that, boss didn't said anything about.”

“Ya…you see boss got a call from his connection here in Tokyo. The kid came to Japan for some shit or something, another team is going to get him as we speak."

“Fuck Ya… boss got really lucky this time. I think that crazy fuck he’s going to pull this shit after all. And that guy, Smith’s connection helped a lot. He got us the weapons and cars. He even let use his crib in Wakasu Island… man. We didn't have to lift a finger; we only had to get the boys.

“What the hell was his name I forgot? I heard he is the one that tried to kill a big shot actor here in Japan for taking his father's business. That guy he’s crazy like Smith. He's not going stop until he gets his revenge.”

Iwaki gasped at what the guy said and Kato jumped from his seat.

“They are talking about Takuya Nojima, that is the guy who tried to kill my Iwaki-san. We can’t let that guy loose, he will try again.”

Nagisa looked toward Asami and said.

“Asami-sama, I need to ask you for a favour. If you get Nojima before the authorities does. Can you give him to me unharmed? I want him to be prosecuted and put behind bars.”

Once he is inside you can take over and finish the job Asami-sama.” Nagisa said with a sexy smirk.

“When you became so devious Sawa-san?" asked Asami. I thought you were all love and peace after you left the police force.”

“When the lives of my dear friends are in danger, I drop the lady like attitude and sharpen my claws.”

‘Sawa- san I’m in debt to you and your nephew consider it done.”

“Consider the debt repaid Asami-Sama. If wasn’t for your support I would never have been able to open ROOTS.”

“It was a good investment Sawa-San and Akihito and I we like that place, especially the dungeon room.”

“You and your husband are welcome anytime and thank you for your patronage Asami-Sama.”

 

  
The recording has ended and Asami rose from the desk and walked toward Yukihito who was sitting beside his lover all fidgety. Yukihito start getting nervous.

Asami saw the boy's reaction and crouched low in front of Yukihito and took his shaking hands gently and spoke.

“Yukihito- kun, you did a fantastic job and I will be in debt to you, but I need to ask you to do one more favour. Can you do it Yukihito- kun?”

“I will try Asami sama if I can do it I will.”

“Can you identify the individuals from this recording?”.

Yukihito smiled at Asami.

“That I can do Asami-Sama, it will be easy since I remember clear as day their faces. I don’t think I will forget any time soon and that is not a good thing.”

“Very good Yukihito- kun. Go with Suoh and he will show you some pictures. Thank you for your help.”

“It's my pleasure Asami-Sama and I hope you find Akihito-sama soon.”

“I will. Thanks to your fast thinking it will be easy to go on from here.”

Yukihito walked outside the office with Suoh to identify to guys in the pictures.

Some loud laughing was heard from outside the office. The door opened and in walked none other than Mikhail Arbatrov and his uncle Yuri. Mikhail was still laughing and joking with the secretary when walked in. He turned and saw a large group of people, some he knew some he didn't.

“Did I interrupt a party or what?” He looked around and every one was spotting serious faces and the atmosphere was tense.

“What is going on in here?” He asked looking at his uncle. "I don’t know don’t look at me."

“Mikhail we were expecting you.” said Asami. "But first why are you here?”

"Oh well, Sasha is here in Tokyo for a week for an architectural symposium and since our anniversary is around the corner I wanted to surprise him here in Tokyo. I spoke to him this morning before he went to class. I was on the plane when I call. He told me he would finish class at 5 pm and it's 3 now. I have two hours to kill so I thought I would pay you a visit.”

“Asami what is going on?“ Mikhail asked getting suspicious, something didn’t feel right.

Asami introduced Michail to the rest of the group and played the recording one more time.

Mikhail listened, he was getting more nervous. His uncle was on the phone already. When the part of recording, mentioned about his husband, Mikhail grabbed his phone and dialled Sasha's number.

“Come on baby, pick up the phone, answer the phone for daddy, please Sasha pick up the phone.” The call got directed to voice mail and Mikhail heard Sasha's crystalline voice mail greeting.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck” Mikhail pushed his fingers through his hair and looked at his uncle who hung up the phone.

“Yuri, please tell me you got a hold of Sasha’s guards!”

“Nyet, Mikhail.”He answers in Russian.

The secretary knocked on the door, again and announced that Shouji-san was here.

“Let him in.” Said Asami once again.

Shouji walked inside with his lover toward Asami’s desk but before he got the chance to say something Fei Long and Shuu looked at each other and both started talking in same time.

“Shuu, what are you doing here and how did you get involved in this?”

“Fei Long, I’m surprise to see you. Magira is Shouji's nephew so practically he is my nephew too. What about you? Why are you here?”

“Tao is missing.”

“You two know each other?” asked Asami.

“Shuu Tei Fan is my distant cousin.” answered Fei Long.

“Asami-Sama, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Shouji bowed to Asami.

“I found this piece of paper on the floor of my apartment. I think one of the attackers dropped it. Maybe it's something that can help. I didn't have the chance to verify the address.” He gave the paper to Asami.

On the paper was words written in English: Drop off and an address.

Asami gave the paper to Kirishima to verify it.

Kirishima entered the coordinates into the GPS and it coincides with the place mention on the recording.

“Asami-sama the address is located in Wakasu Island and the van GPS indicate the same location.”

Asami smirked and took a drag from his Dunhill.

“Gentlemen, we have the location and we know who we are dealing with.”

Suoh returned with Yukihito and handed five pictures to Asami. The young man did a fantastic job once again. He even marked on the back of each photo the names of the guy and boy's name target by that specific individual. The kid was smart.

Asami gave the rest of four photos to Fei Long, Carlo, Kanou and Mikhail.

Asami turned toward his cousin and asked.

“Somuku, how many men do you have at your disposal?”

“I can get fifty, ready for action.” Kanou answered.

“That is good, get them ready.”

“Fei Long, how many can you get?”

“Fifty are on the way; they will be here in an hour.”

“Excellent.”

“Carlo, I know you have fourteen men.”

“Yes, they are all ex-navy seals, one of them equal ten.” Carlo said with a smirk.

“Mikhail, what about you?”

“I have my usual entourage of twenty five all ready for kill.”

“Suoh, get the men ready.”

“How many?”

“All of them.”

“Hai.”

“Kirishima, get the safe house ready and take Iwaki, Kato ,Nagisa, Yukihito ,Shouji and Shuu until this matter is cleared out.”

“Hai, Asami sama.”

Asami looked at his expensive watch and spoke once again.

"Gentlemen, it is four o’clock in the afternoon. At exact 22:00 we are storming the location. Any objections or questions?"

Everybody agreed with Asami's decision and left to get ready.

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime Lords to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StarXNite for the beta work and your help.
> 
> One more chapter and this story is done. Thank you to all off you to stick around with me in this journey.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After the adrenaline rush started to cool down the boys retreated back into corner and started to doze off, they were tired.

Akihito was sitting with his knees close to his chest. The throbbing in his head returned tenfold. He touched the back of his head and saw blood on his hand. He took off his shirt and ripped it. He tied the make shift bandages around his head. He winced in pain and the sound woke up the sleeping boys.

They all got worried about their friend and one by one did the same with their clothes to bandage Akihito's head to stop the bleeding.

Before he was pushed into the van one of the guys, the same one Akihito kicked in the face, hit him hard with a lead pipe and he fell unconscious.

Akihito was dizzy and felt nauseous, his vision was getting blurry. He shook his head and slapped his face, this wasn’t time for him to black out. He needed to be vigil in case anybody else came downstairs and started trouble with them.

The boys took the cold metal cans and touched Akihito's forehead, maybe the cold would snap him back from the dizziness.  
They were interrupted by the pounding in the door.

“Yo Ray are you done? You finished fucking that boy? What the hell man? Did you fall asleep? I’m coming in.”

Akihito signalled the boys to retreat, took the gun and pull the safety off. He walked in front of the door. The fast movement made his dizziness worsen. When the door opened Akihito pulled the trigger and shot Mack in the shoulder. At this point in time it was kill or be killed.

Mack retreated with a loud “Fuck” and pulled the door close. Akihito ran to grab it but once again it locked.

He aimed at the handle and fired. The bullet ricocheted and Akihito realised it was not a good idea, the bullet could hurt one of them.

He thought of his husband knowing he was looking for him. He needed to be strong and hold his ground until Ryu got here.  
Akihito wondered how late it was and how long they been in this place. The place was too dark, with no windows it was hard to predict time.  
Akihito asked if anybody had the time. The boys responded they all had the watches and cell phones taken. They looked at the unconscious figure in the corner and Akihito signalled the boys to search him. The boys found a watch and gave it to Akihito. It was 21:55 PM.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The five crime lords and an army of three hundred men surrounded the compound.

It was a big elegant house, three stories high situated in a remote location with a big golf club. It belonged to the late president of Public Entertainment Productions Nojima Yoshihito. His son took over his father's possessions and now they were using this location to hold the boys and a base for their operations.

The army took over every entrance and exit point. The orders were, shoot everyone on site, only Smith and the five guys were to be left alive.

Asami and the rest of the crime lords stormed the front door, killing everyone in their path.

Smith was behind the desk going through the last piece of information he requested from his accomplice. He received it, but now it was too late, he was in deep shit.  
The report was explaining in details whom the guys were messing with, truly were.  
Shiver ran down his spine reading about each crime lord and the power they possessed, especially Asami Ryuichi.

It was a big mistake to go after the boys without doing his homework. But he got entice by the idea that if he moved fast and took advantage of the fact that three of them were overseas and not near their lovers that he would put off this craziness.

But his delusional mind and greed took over once again. So far everything was smooth sailing; he had all the boys in one day. That was a fluke or strike of luck. For sure the three crime lords are still in Vegas, and by now they had just received news about their lovers disappearance, and he could go forward with his demands.

Yes. Yes he will do just that. He thought tomorrow, at first hour he would call and start making his demands. If not, he would kill the boys, and send them in body bags. He did that before, it was piece of cake.

Jack ran into Smith's office and closed the door.

“Fuck Smith! I’m out of here, I don’t want to lose my neck for your stupidity. They are on to us.”

“What are you talking about? Who is on and who are they?” Smith asked clueless about what was going on around him.

“You idiot we are surrounded, there's an entire army outside and our men are dead.” Smith still didn’t understand what Jack was talking about and asked again.

“Who are they?”

“The ones you just pissed off by taking the boys. They are in the house.” He then turned to open the door to flee the place, but he walked in front of a silencer. He fell with a loud thud getting Smith's attention.

Smith looked at the five crime lords that walk inside the office and thought that was not possible, how they got here so fast and how they knew this location.

The aura around them demanded power and danger making garbage like him to crumble to the ground at their feet.

Five beasts stood in front of him ready to shred him to pieces.

Smith was looking at a big black panther with yellow golden eyes like molten lava ready to melt his flesh.

A beautiful fierce dragon, that was blowing smoke through his nostril.

Next, stood a giant grizzly bear, which was sharpening his claws.

A werewolf, with drool sipping through his mouth.

And a white snarling Siberian tiger.

Smith was brought back to reality by Asami’s deep baritone angry voice.

“So you are the one that orchestrated all this”. Making sign to his men to take him. Smith started yelling and thrashing.

“But what about my demands you will never get the boys alive my men are going to kill them.” He kept screaming.

A voice came through the ear piece told them they had found the boys.

Asami smirked and look at Smith thinking this guy was really nuts.

“All your men are dead, and mine just find the boys. As for your demands, don’t worry, you going to get them. I always pay back.

Smith understood what Asami Ryuichi was saying. His life was forfeited and he will never return to America.

The crime lords descended to the basement there the boys were held.

The boys heard commotions and gun shots, they all knew their love ones were here to save them. They heard a voice tell them to stay far from the door.

Akihito took the boys into the far corner away from the door, crouched on the floor, hands covering they ears.

A loud explosion came and the door fell to the ground with a loud thud. Lights flooded the darkness and each crime lord rushed to the beloved ones.

“Father Father” Tao ran into Fei Long's arms and started crying.

“They are dead Father! My bodyguards, my friends Chou and Zieng are dead from the car explosion.”

Fei Long was so surprised to hear Tao call him father. He tried for a long time to make the boy to call him father but Tao always addressed him with Fei-Sama. He was so happy.

“Shh is okay Tao, Chou and Zieng are not dead they got out in time from the wreckage and they are in the hospital, you are going to see them soon.”

Tao sighed in relief, he was feeling better now. Fei Long took a look at Tao’s bruised cheek and asked who did it. Tao pointed at Roy and said.

“He did it Father. When he took me from the bus. Akihito shut him to protect me, he wanted to do nasty things to me. Tao hid his face in Fei Long's chest.

“Kill him daddy. He wanted to rape me.” he said in a soft voice.

Fei Long squeezed his son tight and looked at his lover. Yoh grabbed Ray and pulled him outside.

Carlo walked toward his lover in a black combat uniform. Magira never saw Carlo other than in a white Armani suit. He looked dangerous.

“Oho Carlo you look like Rambo, I like it.” Magira chuckled and ran into his lover's arms.

“Kanou-san, I love you,I Iove you, I love you.” Ayase cried when Kanou picked him up, and give him a deep kiss.

“I love you too my Ayase.”

"Sasha!"

"Misha!"

Mikhail picked up his little husband and Sasha locked his slender legs around Mikhail's waist and started crying crocodile tears.

Asami rushed to Akihito's side who was walking on shaking feet toward him, gun in hand and bleeding from his head.

Asami hugged him tight and removed the gun from Akihito.

Sweetheart! Who did this to you?” Akihito pointed toward Mack who was being held by Suoh and Kirishima.

Asami growled tightening his fists in rage. One was to want to touch what belong to him .But to hurt his prize possession was out of the question. The one responsible for hurting his kitten is going to pay a thousand deaths, and that would not be enough.

Akihito put his arms around his husband's neck and looked into his eyes.

“I protected them Ryuichi, I had to do it" pointing toward Roy.

"He wanted to hurt Tao. I couldn’t let that happen and I shot him. I wasn’t afraid when I pulled the trigger.  
Ryu, I realize is time for me to join you, to stay beside you, my husband.”  
“I did my best. Now you take over old man” and collapsed in Asami’s arms.

“Kirishima get the car ready and call my personal physician to meet me at the penthouse.”

“Hai Asami-sama”. He ran to execute Asami’s orders, the young boss was injured and this was very bad. Someone is going to suffer and pay for.

“Suoh take this scum bags to the warehouse kill the other two and wait for my orders."

 

Asami went back to the penthouse with an unconscious Akihito in his arms.

The doctor was waiting for their arrival. He examined Akihito's head and applied three stitches and bandages his head. The concussion wasn’t that bad.  
Akihito was coming around and was happy to see Ryu beside him.

The doctor gave Akihito painkillers; asked him to come the next day to his clinic for an x-ray just to be safe. Asami and Akihito agreed to see him the next day.

Akihito had fallen into a deep sleep and Asami knew he had enough time to go to the warehouse for some unfinished business.

He called the rest of the crime lords to meet him at the warehouse. They were expecting his call.

Five limousines pulled up in front of the warehouse and all five crime lords exited the cars.

If one thing Asami was proud beside his collections of S&M equipment was his collections of torture devices that he accumulated over the years.

This specific warehouse was named 'The House of Pain and Sorrow'. His vast collections was exposed like museum pieces and had rarely been used.

Asami crushed the cigarette on the wet asphalt and said in a baritone voice.

“Gentlemen, today I'm feeling very generous. This warehouse has five rooms. Take one, choose whatever you like from my collection and do whatever you want. It's time to have some fun”.

They all walked inside.

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please review and comment. That will make my day :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the tortures begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StarXNite for been my beta and I look forward to work with you in the future.
> 
> This chapter contain scene of violence and tortures.
> 
> I know all of you are waiting for the torture part. I have to apologise if is not to you guys expectations since violence is not my forte, was a bit tricky to write this.
> 
> Please enjoy. Thank you :)

Smith was dragged into all five rooms to witness the punishment inflicted on his men but left him unharmed. By the end of it he knew what was coming to him. He really fucked it up this time. These weren't the type of people to go against.

 

Room# 5: Mikhail Arbatrov and Yuri.

 

Dick got dragged inside the room by Yuri and two other big Russian guys.

Mikhail picked up the rattan cane and started lashing Dick’s body over and over until his arm felt tired.  
Dick was holding back, he was playing tough guy. The Russian crime lord wanted to hear screams.  
He looked at his uncle and chuckled. 

“My uncle here was an ex KGB agent and his speciality was to make garbage like you scream and that is what I want to hear from you.”

Yuri got his tools ready, opened Dick‘s mouth and started pulling his teeth out one by one.

Dick was screaming his lungs out, his macho attitude long forgotten. After Yuri pulled out his teeth, he moved to next course of action. Water boarding.

Dick was strapped to a board with a cloth over his face. Mikhail was pouring water slowly over the bleeding mouth make him drown in his own blood mixed with water. His screams were coming in gurgles and Smith tried to avert his eyes from the sight, but the two big Russian guys that were holding him, forcing him to watch.

Mikhail and Yuri continued the treatment until Mikhail got bored and shot a bullet inside Dick‘s mouth instead of water, ending his miserable existence.

 

ROOM # 4 Carlos and Jonathan.

 

In the next room Carlos was having his own fun with Tim.

He whipped him until blood was seeping through every lash. 

Jonathan took Tim and strapped his torso to a chair. They brought the Thumbscrew and placed Tim’s hand on the table. This was one of devices Carlos was intrigued with and wanted to try. The Thumbscrew was a torture instrument where the unfortunate individual has their thumbs or fingers crushed in the device.

Tim was grinding his teeth in pain, playing stubborn and refused to make a sound, until Jonathan squeezed the device tight making Tim scream. The torture continued with another instrument Carlos had his eyes on. The Rack.

Tim was strapped by his hands and legs on The Rack that was designed to stretch the human body to an extent of tearing limbs from limbs if is pulled too tight. The screaming continued as every bone and ligament was torn.

Smith was watching, trying to keep his cool. He didn’t feel sorry for his men, in fact he wanted them dead after the job was done.  
Carlos pulled his gun out and ended all that noise.

 

ROOM #3 Kanou and Kuba twins.

 

Kanou was using the whip on J’s back. He was an expert in whipping, which was Kanou favourite method of warm up before an interrogation.

J received a beautiful manicure with bamboo splinters under the nails from the Kuba twins. He was crying and screaming like he was in a snake's mouth.

The Kuba brothers brought forward a big bronze instrument in shape of a bull. They placed it in the middle of the room.  
Kanou approached J and spoke in a deep dangerous voice. It sounded like a growl. 

“I heard you like to set people on fire, let's see how long you can resist.” pushing J inside the chamber and setting fire underneath the Brazing Bull roasting him slowly to death. Smith was thinking these guys are getting more and more serious.

 

ROOM # 2 Fei Long and Yoh.

 

Fei Long was eager to start Roy’s punishment. He picked up the Sjambok for the type of pain that instrument can inflict. Fei and Yoh had experienced it once, the taste of the Sjambok on their backs, wasn't something would be able to forget that easy.

Fei Long whipped Roy’s body from head to toe getting lost in the euphoric feeling and the screams. Yoh was getting ready his pliers to pull Roy’s nails.  
They choose de-nailing as a method of punishment. It was slow and painful. After they finished pulling Roy’s nails, the guy was almost passing out from the pain.

Yoh and two others put a harness around Roy’s waist suspended by a chain and raised him high in the air. Legs spread open with a metal bar, strapped to each leg making it impossible to close them. 

Yoh picked up the Judas Chair and placed it underneath Roy’s suspended body. The iron chair was waiting for its victim's unprepared hole to be impaled on its pyramid pointed top. This was a gruesome device use to penetrate someone's anus or vagina causing extreme stretching and tearing of muscle tissue.

“You like to defile and rape virgin boys? I bet you've never had it up your ass. Now is your turn to experience it.”

Fei Long released the chain. The drop velocity made Roy to get impaled on the chair. Loud screams was heard throughout the entire building.

His body was pulled up and dropped on the chair again and again. With every drop the pointed chair was impaling deeper and deeper causing severe bleeding and intense gaping.

Smith was watching and shivers ran down his spine. He didn’t want for a second to be in Roy’s shoes.

Smith thought that have to be excruciating, and for what? To want a piece of ass. Fucking pedophile he deserved it.

The chair was remove from underneath the body. Fei Long tilted his head and took a look at Roy’s gaping and bleeding hole.

“I think you got stretched enough for this to fit inside you.”

He pulled out his gun and shoved it inside Roy’s ass and pulled the trigger.

“One less pedophile in this world.”

 

ROOM # 1 Asami Suoh and Kirishima.

 

In the main room Asami was toying with Mack like a cat and mouse.

He picked up his katana and pulled it from the sheath with a loud *ushh*.

Mack was playing the tough guy role and started laughing.

“Hey Jap I don’t think you know how to use that thing.” 

Asami raised one eye brow but didn’t answer. Instead he looked at Smith who was being pushed inside the room.

“So did you enjoy the show so far? “He asked Smith with a smirk.

“When I finish with this piece of trash you have to choose one of the devices you saw for yourself.”

Smith froze in horror, how the hell could he choose one method to be inflicted on him .They all had been gruesome, excruciating and painful.

Asami came close to Mack. With his katana in hand, he executed a couple of moves but none touching the skin. His motions were so fluid that Mack barely saw the blade. 

Not feeling pain or anything the idiot started laughing once again.

“I was right Jap you can’t use that…” But he didn’t finish his sentence as his clothes dropped to the floor leaving him completely naked.  
Asami smirked and looked at Mack's naked body, his new canvas. 

“You were saying?” 

Asami give the katana to Suoh and took from Kirishima one of his favourite toys, The Cat O Nine Tails.

The cat was made up of nine knotted thongs of cotton cord, about 2 1⁄2 feet or 76 cm long, designed to lacerate the skin and cause intense pain.

He whipped Mack's back until his flesh was getting ripped by the sharp claws of the cat. Mack was screaming and begging Asami to stop. Apparently Mack was all big talk but couldn't stand pain.  
Too bad this was just the beginning. Just an appetizer, the entrée and main course would to follow soon.

Mack’s screaming and pleadings were music to Asami’s ears. He enjoyed every bit of it. His sadistic tendency taking over.

After he finished his masterpiece on the guy’s back, it was time for the next course of action. Another one of Asami favourite methods, Castration.

“Let's see how good I am in using the sword!” Asami said and crushed his Dunhill on the ground. He picked up the sword from Suoh.

By now Asami had a full audience. The rest of the crime lords finished with their play and walked into the room to watch a real show. Asami was a master in torture.

In two swift moves Mack’s balls laid on the floor. He even didn't have the chance to scream.

Kirishima handed Asami a pair of surgical gloves and took the sword from his boss.

Asami pulled the gloves with aloud slap for emphasize and picked up Mack’s testicles from the floor. He looked at the two shrinking organs in his hand and shook his head. 

“Tch Tch Tch no balls” he said and came closer to the so called macho man that now was crying and screaming.

“Open your mouth.” He demanded, Mack refused and Asami looked at his chief of security. Suoh forced Mack’s mouth open, happy to oblige Asami’s orders.  
This was the guy that shot his nephew and he wanted revenge too.

Asami shoved one ball into the guy's mouth.

“Swallow” he demanded.

Again Mack refused and was forced by Suoh to chew and swallow his own balls.

After they finished with castration and Mack finished his meal, it was time to move to the main course and Asami’s ultimate favourite.

The Pear of Anguish it sounded more like a dessert but Asami doesn’t like sweets.

Suoh strapped Mack over a table and Asami picked up his favourite toy. One thing that could make you squeal like a pig is a pear up your ass.

He shoved the metal pear deep inside Mack’s ass and started opening the device. With every crank the pear split in four and opened wider and wider.  
Mack was screaming and blacked out a couple of times, but was brought back by Souh who was throwing cold water in his face to keep him up.

Asami was enjoying himself, he used this method of torture a couple of times on some unfortunate individuals and each time the thrill he got didn't disappoint him.  
He always admired the ancient genius minds that came with these ingenious devices.

After an hour of torture Asami pulled the pear out and drop it on the floor. Kirishima and Suoh pull the unconscious guy from the table and brought him back to reality one last time.

Asami took the sword again and in another swift motion severed Mack’s penis. He picked it up and shoved it in the guy's ass.

“That is what happens when you touch something of mine. And Akihito is only mine.” He pulled out his gun and blew the guy's brain.

 

Asami turned toward Smith with a smirk.

“Now it's s your turn. Did you choose what you want?”

Smith was shaking like a leaf. He wished he had suffered a heart attack and died, that would have been a sweet death but he wasn't that lucky. His lucky strike had ran out. He gambled and lost.

The five crime lords picked up their toys and decided it would be fun to take turns to see which one hurt the most. 

They all won. Every one of the instrument inflicted a different but equal amount of pain and making Smith scream his lungs out.

They whipped his body until was hard to recognise what was front or back. 

Asami looked at the time and saw how late it was. His kitten is going to wake up soon and he wanted to be there when he does.

“Gentlemen, I need to wrap this up. My kitten will be up soon and I want to go.” 

“Yes, me too”.

“Me too, mine is also sleeping.” All the crime lords responded. Apparently not only Asami left his kitten sleeping they all did and now they wanted to go to their love ones.

They all pulled their guns out and aimed, shooting the Smith in the arms and legs.

Asami pulled the trigger and shoot Smith right between the eyes execution style.

‘Suoh, clean this mess.” 

“Hai, Asami-Sama” pulling his phone out to call his cleaning crew.

 

*************************************************************************************

Akihito was feeling better and was curled up in Asami’s powerful arms. He raised his head and looked at his husband.

“Ryu, I was serious you know that.”

“Serious? About what kitten?”

“About me joining you, stay by your side.”

“Akihito, I’m glad you approve of what I'm doing, but my world is dark and I don’t want to stain you. You are my bright shining star, the light of my life that brightens my darkness. I want you to stay just the way you are.”

“Okay Ryu but I still want to take some target practices. I want to learn how to use a gun properly.”

“That I can do for you kitten. I will tell Suoh to take you to target practice.” 

“And one more thing Ryu. I want to have my own gun.”

Asami looked at Akihito and thought his little kitten had grown up, he was a young tiger now.

Too bad they didn't have one or two little cubs running around the house. Akihito would make a good tigress I mean mommy.

But that, is for another story.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review and comment, it will make me happy.
> 
> Time to go back to Alucard.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story belongs to Sensei Yamane Ayano,Nitta Youka and Shinozaki Hitoyo,Kousaka Tohru.
> 
> P.S And once again the copy and paste did not work for me. Rich text and HTML eat my format again,and did not allow me to paste the pictures for every character like I did in my original document when I create this fiction. :( "sigh" :(((
> 
> For those who want to see the pictures go to:
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/browse/whatshot And search sexyfantasy7  
> http://sexyfantasy7.deviantart.com/


End file.
